Fate
by Believer101
Summary: sky is fslling in love but will death come face to face with her, becca is saved but how? and will cutter come back dead or alive who knows ? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The First Experience!**

**Sky's POV **

Everything was going fine; we haven't had an anomaly in the last few weeks. Work has been easy, smooth whatever. It's funny as sometimes I don't feel like I even have a job to come to. Sitting here at the ARC is like a day in the office at the moment. I have been sitting here forever researching about the way time ripples are affecting the decrease in anomalies and the whole of our future!

**Connors POV**

*beep beep beep* WTF is happening? There hasn't been an anomaly for weeks. QUICK guys, lets hit it. Running to the car is like a huge adrenaline rush for me. Even if the weather is crap. I just know this is gonna be a good one as it's been building up for weeks now. Hitting the 70 mph on the dial we are heading for north. Deerwood forest. Dirt picks up on the road and is spraying over the back of the car, approaching the wood I hit 80 mph but have to slow down…

**Becca's POV**

Bravery is the key to success. Well in my case, a soldiers work is hard and you need to protect. *Click* in goes the bullets *Click* I load up the riffle. Swerving in and out of the trees the detector goes down. Was this a false alarm "_it couldn't be." _These anomaliesare like shattered glass from a drunk old man stressed and alone. Glimpses of light swarm through the trees but no anomaly.

**Sky's POV**

*beep beep* of it goes again. Connor quick drive straight ahead. "YOUR GOING TO FAST STOOOOPPPPP" We've hit ground again. We are in the anomaly and Helen is sake on the other side! Connor Connor are you ok ? Connor Connor. Dannie are you there. *rrraaarrr* *SCREEEECH* what is that noise.

**Dannie's POV**

"_Well what do you expect, were in a anomaly!" _its ok don't worry I will get Connor round.*pinch* "OWWWWW" see I told you. "what was that for" ha ha he he. Let's GO NOW, GUYS. Trekking is so boring but if the result is good then why give up? I mean come on its not like you're talking to someone completely I amazing like… "Andrew lee pots". Ok sky I know your in love but leave this to me. *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* the detector is going crazy and there is no anomaly in sight. Guys, stay dead still!

*silence*

"THERE IT IS" keep your voice down. Ok "there it is". Raaacaa. What is it? It's a baby volaraptersamc *awwww* YEAH and here comes the mum. Run the anomaly's closing. The weird sort of shattered glass is contracting just like its pulling and pulling trying to escape but it can't let go. But the heard of volaraptersamc are in front. Keep going!! Ssssssssccccccccccccc-----------------, it's gone and were out but there is still a heard of volaraptersamc on the loose and their heading for the mall... to be cnt

**i will ONLY CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY IF SOMEONE WRITES A REVIEW !!!!!!!!!**


	2. life or death

**Life or death?**

**Connors POV**

Well this is a great first experience! With a herd of volaraptersamc on the loose in this wild overgrown forest is a nightmare made up by the devil. No anomaly and not much time to get this herd away from the mall I am going to have to think genius! "You think genius". Ha ha very funny jenny. Oh I should tell you this is jenny and to be honest she is smart and very hot! "I didn't just hear that Connor". We are like to peas in a pod *pulls a sarcastic smile*

"Are we going to hunt down this herd of volaraptersamc? Or just stand here chatting each other up" hit it!!!!! I'm not driving, I might just follow through I'm so scared. "oh your such a big baby Connor, do you need a nappy?" _Shut up Dannie you sshhsss----------such a smiley person._ Ok ok I know I wore that inflatable muscle suit to impress Sky but I'm over it now ok it's not FUNNY.

**Jenny's POV**

I thought this was going to be east but only passing my driving test 4 months ago it's bloody hard. I must tell you about me. Not much but me. Ok ok I sound silly when I talk about myself so let's get to the point. I'm 26, sizes 8-10 have long curly brunette hair and I love to laugh. Not easily pleased (Connor) ha ha. Driving through this horrible forest is depressing. If you take your eyes of the road well in this case TREES it could be a matter of life or death! I could get points for this. OMG! 4 months of driving and I'm facing points on my license.

**Sky's POV**

We are approaching the mall and all I can see is glass more glass and even more glass, but no volaraptersamc? Rrrraaaacccaa- there they are. QUICK follow and fast. *SMASH* the whole of the glass front has fallen down and the volaraptersamc are heading for us!! Their heads turn and they kick up their feet and of we go! *beep beep beep* There's a new anomaly. And it's on the other side of town. "how are we going to get there with these monstrous things bounding forward behind us?" who knows" just go!

**Dannie's POV**

The horns and the teeth also the feet are huge. We could come out of this place dead or alive. "I will go up on the roof" frank no don't you could die. "I have my gun" we can't kill them! It's too late he's up there. *aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrraaaa* *eek* OH NO the blood drops down the back window and it's as red as hell. *thump* there's his head. But what animal did it as they can't fly. "Another anomaly different time, different species" Unleashed animals. I knew this job was going to be hard and If I can just get to the headquarters of Christine I can get the mechanical device that can open a anomaly right here right now it would be a miracle. Is Sky ok in that other car on her own? "yes she will be ok I know her she is strong, beautiful and . . . I'm not going to say anymore." No you shouldn't *crush* what was that. Look slowly to your left. *everyone screams* OMG she could be dead, stop!!!!!!!!!

**Sky's POV**

Here I am, I feel paralyzed and in so much pain. Stupid stupid volaraptersamc why me! It might be the chain mail I got and never passed it on and it said if I didn't I would die well I'm close. Dannie Connor Sky Jenny are you there?? "we are here" don't worry it's all under control. _If I die I'm sorry mum and dad , I will look at you face up from heaven and if in hell send teardrops on your window I will always be here waiting to see you for eternity, I love you. _


End file.
